Sudden Thoughts
by Blakedawson76
Summary: After Zero appears at Tianzi s marriage, Schneizel knows he should be thinking about the on-going war with the terrorist, but he just seems unable to tear his thoughts away from someone else.


**Sudden Thoughts**

Arranged marriages had never before presented a problem to him. Whether it was someone on the royal family, a member of the court, even some foreigners he barely knew about, Schneizel had always thought of such events as nothing more than strategic moves in order to give Britannia more power.

Though if that was the case, why was he having such a conscience attack right now?

He knew it wasn't because the marriage of Odysseus and the Chinese Empress, at least not the event itself, nor was it because he cared about his brother, much less the little girl, but there was something bothering him. Something he just couldn't figure out.

"Your Highness, they have brought us the tea you requested."

Upon hearing Kanon`s voice, the prince shifted his gaze to the only person he allowed into the suite that had been given to him in one of the best places the Chine Federation had here on Luoyang: his loyal adviser, his friend, his constant companion, his…

"I see," Schneizel murmured, rising from the couch he´d been sitting on. Frowning ever so slightly, he walked to the cart the redhead was trying to roll toward him.

"Tea sounds great after what just happened with Zero, don't you think, Prince Schneizel?"

With _Zero_? What had happened with _Zero_?

He stared at Kanon in obvious confusion, which made the latter said, "The interruption to the party, the chess game?"

Images flashed across his mind, all his thoughts when Zero appeared, his suspicions about him, even his anger, but he couldn't hold on to them right now. His mind was busy with other matters, other persons, or rather, just one.

Therefore all he answered was a noncommittal, "Oh, right. Yes. A relief indeed."

Kanon couldn't help but smile at the answer, though he did change the subject. "The accommodations here are similar to those of the homeland, don't you think, Your Highness?" he wondered.

"I suppose."

This time, Kanon arched an eyebrow at the second –or would that be third– clipped answer, then shrugged and poured tea into the two little cups in the cart. He handed Schneizel his and brought his own to his lips.

"What does an arranged marriage mean to you?"

At the blonde´s words, Kanon choked on his tea. He coughed, cleared his throat and said, "In what aspect, Your Highness?"

The prince gave him a look. "Drop the formalities. We´re alone," he said.

"But what do you mean?"

"I mean you´re mi adviser, so I want your opinion on arranged marriages."

"Why—?"

"Answer me."

Kanon thought for a couple of seconds, then shrugged again. "They mean convenience to me. It´s just a way to make ends meet without going down in bloody flames every single time for every single thing. It´s a diplomatic way to play dirty."

Schneizel stared at his tea cup with a frown. "Do you think orchestrating this whole marriage between Odysseus and that little girl is a mistake?"

"I do not."

"Why?"

The redhead tilted his head to the sideways. "You are insecure, Your Highness. What is it?" This time, his tone was softer.

"Sometimes it bothers me how well you can read me."

"I know."

The prince sighed, left his cup on the cart and went back to sit on the couch, legs uncrossed as if waiting for someone to…

"My thoughts have wandered to my own marriage, and I don't feel like thinking of anything else," he confessed, resting his elbow on the couch`s arm and his chin in his palm.

The words made the redhead´s brow furrow. "As far as I know, you are not to be married anytime soon, Prince Schneizel."

"As do I, but one day I will serve as a political tool as well, correct?"

"I can´t say." With a bit of reluctance, Kanon looked down and left his cup next to the prince´s, who gave a close-lipped smile.

"The thought makes you sad, doesn't it, love?"

"Your Highness…"

"I said, drop the formalities. And please come join me."

Kanon´s eyes widened. He stared at the blonde, who looked as calm and serene as he always did, and his lips quirked with genuine amusement.

"Kanon." The tone was even more alluring than usual.

"Yes, sir," he replied with suppressed humor. He walked to Schneizel, who held out his free hand.

When their palms touched, Schneizel pulled. Kanon went with it to end up pretty much straddling him, their lips separated by a couple of inches, their hands still together.

"I do not want to be married off for Britannia`s convenience," the prince mumbled.

"Well, sir, no one but the Emperor could ever marry you off, and he counts too much on you as Prime Minister to complicate your life with a wife. Odysseus and the rest, they don't have enough power to order you as you order them."

"Is that what you truly believe, love?

The nickname made Kanon snort. "It is what I hope. I do not wish to ever leave your side," he confessed, and God, he didn't. He wasn't sure for how many time he and Schneizel had been keeping this romantic relationship, how many years they´d been hiding their feelings… but he loved his prince with all his heart. The thought of him marrying was terrible; it broke his heart, and he hoped the blonde knew it.

"Hmm." Schneizel brought his free hand up to Kanon`s lips. He pressed his thumb against them with ridiculous gentleness.

"And here I thought you would tell me you would let me marry because you wanted me to be happy," he said.

"When it comes to you I am very selfish, sir, as you well know."

"As am I." The prince nodded twice, then mused, "I have never found myself in such a tight and personal position, you know. It´s not the first marriage I have arranged, but then again, I had never seen someone as unwilling as the Empress. Sure, others look unhappy, some don't even care, but she looks like she´s waiting for us to skin her alive, or to tell her to throw herself off a bridge. She does not wish to be wed."

Kanon tried to answer, but before he could, his lips were assaulted by the prince´s in a demanding manner. He felt the hand that been touching his lips now tilting his chin forward, and he didn't object.

"Incredible as it may be, that little girl has opened my eyes," the blonde continued, sliding his tongue through Kanon`s lips with ease. Their intertwined hands separated, and the redhead felt how his face was now held by both Schneizel`s hands.

He accepted the kiss. He accepted the strong hold of the hands, the absolute invasion to his mouth, and he did it with joy. To be held like this… he would never complain.

"I know you doubt my love for you, Kanon, over and over again, even though your love for me never wavers," Schneizel whispered between kisses, "but you must admit, for me to have this thoughts, you must mean a lot to me, don't you agree?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"And if ever do have to marry anyone, it will be you, Kanon."

"… I don't think you could make same-sex marriage legal, sir, even though you are the Prime Minister."

"Who ever said it will be legal?" For one of the few occasions, Schneizel´s usually cold and inexpressive eyes heated up, and a mischievous smile played along those pale rosy lips.

Kanon´s eyes widened. "Your Highness?"

"Of course, that shall happen after the whole Zero mess is done, and after we go on with our plan, but afterwards… I have just made up my mind that we will marry, Kanon Maldini."

The redhead just couldn't believe his ears. Was Schneizel el Britannia proposing? Or was this just some whacked dream of his, not that he ever thought of marrying Schneizel because he wasn't sure he was loved? Yet…

"Your Highness," he said again, but the prince kissed him again and wound his hand in the reddish strands of hair. Schneizel gripped tightly and smiled.

"Odd, to hear me speak like this, is that it, love?"

"Yes."

"And you are the one who will ever hear such words from my mouth. So, Kanon, is it settled?"

"Well…"

"Settled it is."

And the redhead shut his mouth, glaring suspiciously at Schneizel´s slight smile.

**The End**


End file.
